Revenge
by Picos
Summary: Jungkook seorang pemuda yatim piatu syok melihat seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya. Setelah melihat perempuan itu bunuh diri di depan matanya sendiri, Jungkook pun menyamar menjadi gadis itu untuk mendapatkan semua jawaban tentang kehidupannya. Berhasilkah ia berhadapan dengan si jenius angkuh yang notabene adalah suami dari gadis tersebut? YAOI! VKOOK!


"Hhh..."

Lagi

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas di menit yang sama. Bukan karena cuaca yang dingin ‒aku tak benci dengan musim dingin asal kalian tahu ‒tapi karena kehidupanku. Yah...hidupku memang sangat berat.

Memikirkan masalah-masalah yang melandaku saja cukup untuk membuat semangat hidupku menurun. Eits, tapi jangan salah sangka, aku belum mau mati kok. Belum‒sampai aku meraih tujuan hidupku.

Kusandarkan siku tanganku ke pembatas jembatan. Besinya yang dingin terasa di pori-pori kulitku yang hanya terbalut sweater tipis kumal yang kupakai. Menerawang pada langit malam kelam dihadapanku.

Yah, jika dibandingkan mungkin sama kelamnya dengan hidupku. Haha aku terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Tapi serius. Jalan kehidupanku memang tak selalu berjalan mulus.

Kulirik seseorang yang beberapa meter berdiri di tempat yang sama denganku. Entah sejak kapan dan entah kenapa ia berada disini. Yah, jembatan ini memang tempat yang sepi. Kendaraan-kendaraan pun juga jarang lewat.

Hanya ada kami berdua disini. Sedikit tertarik dengan sosok itu, aku pun mulai memperhatikannya. Hmm, pakaiannya terlihat bagus. Seperti seorang pebisnis kantoran. Rambut hitam legamnya digelung menyerupai sanggul di belakang kepalanya.

Tapi mengapa ia meletakkan tas dan melepas sepatu jinjitnya? Dilanjutkan dengan kedua kakinya yang memanjat ke sisi tepi luar pembatas jembatan.

Oi oi oi, mau apa dia ha?

Dibawah jembatan ini ada batu-batuan besar lho. Ditambah ketinggian alat penyebrangan ini sekitar tujuh meter. Serius mau bunuh diri di tempat ini? Kematian instan!

Kakiku berlari untuk mencapai wanita itu. "Tunggu! Jangan lakukan itu!" Teriakku.

Hmmmpphh, kalian pikir aku akan lakukan hal itu? Naif! Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu? Itu bukan urusanku. Mau dia bunuh diri di depanku atau tidak, itu semua bukan urusanku. Karena semua orang memang boleh mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri bukan? Tak terkecuali wanita itu.

Kalaupun ia merasa tak kuat menjalani hidup, lebih baik mati dan menjadi tenang tanpa ada beban yang harus ditanggung di alam sana bukan? Baik sekali kan aku. Tidak menghalangi orang yang ingin tenang. Seharusnya wanita itu berterima kasih padaku. Dengan imbalan uang mungkin? Haha pikiranku selalu saja uang.

Yah, aku memang mata duitan sih. Perlahan sosok wanita itu mulai menengok kearahku dengan lemah. Seolah seluruh tulang lehernya akan remuk jika ia menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Aku pun hanya diam. Tidak, bahkan membatu.

Angin berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan helaian poniku yang tak tertutup topi rajutan. Memecah kesunyian dengan ombak yang menghantam batuan di bawah jembatan ini. Waktu pun terasa berhenti. Seketika aku terbelalak lebar. Mulutku menganga. Sosok itu...

Aku?

Dengan gurat wajah yang masih terlihat menanggung beban berat, wanita itu...

Menjatuhkan dirinya.

Meninggalkanku yang berdiri kaku..

Revenge from me

Chapter 1

BigHit presents

VKook

.  
.

Syok.

Itulah yang kurasakan. Bukan karena mendengar suara hantaman yang keras di bawah sana, melainkan dengan kenyataan bahwa...

Wanita itu mirip denganku. Warna rambutnya, hidungnya, bibirnya dan juga garis wajahnya persis seperti milikku.

Semua sama.

Bedanya dia wanita.

Dan aku pria.

Dengan tergesa aku berjalan menghampiri tas dan sepatu yang wanita itu tinggalkan. Memaksakan kakiku yang sebenarnya masih terasa kaku. Berlari cepat setelah mengambil tas wanita itu dan bergegas ke tempat lain.

Kalau seandainya aku mengetahui semua ini lebih cepat, aku mungkin akan menghentikannya menghabisi nyawa sendiri. Hanya sekedar bertanya, mengapa wajah kami mirip. Pikiranku berkecambuk. Dilanda kebingungan yang luar biasa. Aku juga heran mengapa aku bisa berjalan secepat ini meninggalkan lokasi itu.

Manusia normal memang tak mungkin bisa tenang setelah melihat kematian seseorang tepat di depan matanya. Perlahan aku semakin menjauh.

Sama sekali tak ingin melihat jasad wanita itu yang sudah dipastikan tak bernyawa di bawah jembatan.

Dan sama sekali tak ingin melapor ke pihak kepolisian.

.

.  
.

"Jeon Yein. Bekerja di Jeon corp. Status menikah." gumamku sambil membalik-balikkan sebuah KTP di tanganku. Ya, ini KTP wanita itu. Tanganku mengobrak- abrik isi tas hitam ini lagi. Ah, ketemu. 'Buku tabungan.' Batinku bersorak penasaran.

"Dua ratus dua puluh juta won." seketika aku terbelalak. Yein ini punya banyak uang di ATM rupanya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Jimin baru saja masuk dan menghampiriku.

"Ah, Hyung." sahutku tanpa sadar.

" Hyung ? Perasaan kau tak pernah bilang begitu waktu aku pulang." Jimin terlihat heran.

Melihatku yang tetap diam, si pecinta eye linear itu berjalan menghampiriku. Kuulurkan KTP Yein ke hadapannya dan langsung disambut olehnya. "Jeon Yein, dua puluh tiga tahun?" Ejanya menuntut penjelasan padaku.

"Dia mirip denganku. Apa kau tak menyadarinya? Tapi bedanya dia wanita." Seketika ia langsung bolak-balik kartu kaku tersebut berulang kali ‒ hendak membedakan wajahku dengan foto wanita di KTP itu. Wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Yah, aku saja juga tak percaya. Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya. Sejenak Jimin hanya bungkam, dan melemparkan KTP itu kembali padaku.

" You're a crazy boy. Who is she? Is your sister?" Aku menggeleng.

Pertanyaan Jimin _Hyung_ adalah hal yang mengganggu pikiranku saat ini. Mungkin saja hal yang diucapkan pemuda penyuka eye linear itu ada benarnya. Tapi jika aku mempunyai saudara kembar, kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Semestinya kalau memang aku dan Yein saudara kembar, kenapa kami tak berada di panti asuhan yang sama? Dan kenapa kami terpisah?

Kulihat sekaleng minuman soda tersuguh si hadapanku. Ah, ternyata Jimin _hyung_ yang mengambilkannya untukku. Sejak kapan ia mengambilnya?

"kau tak apa? Kau terlihat pucat." Sejenak kulihat tatapan cemasnya yang tertuju padaku.  
Melihatnya yang mengkhawatirkanku, kutarik seulas senyum simpul di bibirku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

" Thank's " ucapku sambil meneguk isi kaleng minuman ini. Jimin pun duduk diseberang kursiku. Menanti penjelasan dariku. Kuletakkan kaleng soda yang baru saja kuhabiskan setengahnya. Tatapan mata kami bertemu.

Menyiratkan hal yang sama. Berbagi kebingungan dan menyimpan sejenak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benak kami. "Ekhm, jika dia memang saudara kembarku, kenapa kami tak berada di panti asuhan bersama?" Tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Sedangkan Jimin terlihat berpikir keras.

Yah, sudah kuduga sih kalau ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Sama denganku. Dan artinya kita berdua sama-sama memiliki otak yang bodoh.

"Jeon Yein itu punya orang terdekat bukan?" Aku heran, mengapa pertanyaanku dijawab pertanyaan juga oleh Jimin _Hyung_. Tapi mau tak mau aku hanya menganggukkan kepala untuk menanggapinya.

"Suami maksudmu?" Tanyaku seraya menyilangkan kaki.

"Iya."

Hening

Hening

"Kenapa kita tak menyelidikinya dari dia saja?" Tutur Jimin seraya menjentikkan jarinya. Membuat binar cerah dikedua mataku. Tapi terkadang kuakui, Jimin _Hyung_ memang sedikit lebih pintar dariku.

Yah, sedikit.

.

.  
.

Dan disinilah aku berada. Di depan rumah bergaya modern minimalis bercat Biru muda yang terlihat sepi ini. Kurogoh tas jinjingku dan mulai mencari KTP dan kunci rumah di dalamnya. Ya, ini memang tas yang di tinggalkan Yein.

Memang aneh sih melihat seorang pemuda memakai sebuah tas wanita di tangannya. "Seoul, satu satu tujuh. Oke benar." gumamku memeriksa alamat seraya memasukkan kembali KTP tersebut ke dalam tas.

Kakiku mulai melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu. Membuka pagarnya tanpa memencet bel ‒ kumasukkan kunci pintu rumah yang kubawa ke pintu kayu tersebut.

Pintunya sama sekali tak berderit ketika aku membukanya. Dan terlihatlah berbagai perabotan- perabotan yang masih terawat. Setelah meninggalkan sepatuku di genkan , aku mulai memasuki isi rumah lebih dalam.

Wah, luas sekali. Setiap sudut ruangan juga bersih.

" Annyeong." sapaku berteriak. Yah, mungkin saja masih ada orang di dalam rumah ini.

" Anyyeong. Apakah ada orang? " Teriakku lagi. Namun, masih tak ada orang yang menjawab. Membuatku yakin, jika tak ada orang di rumah selain aku. Kesempatan! Aku akan mencari petunjuk di rumah ini. Aku pun mulai berkeliling. Milihat dapurnya yang bersih, membuat diriku ingin menapaki ruangan tersebut.

Hmm...harum dan bersih sekali. Kelihatannya penghuni rumah ini sangat rajin untuk merawat perabotan rumahnya. Tak seperti tempat tinggalku. Kudapati secarik kertas memo tertempel pada pintu kulkas. Aku pun membacanya sambil mengambil sebuah minuman yang kuyakini jus jeruk di dalam isi kulkas tersebut.

'Aku akan pulang seminggu lagi. Kali ini ada cabang perusahaan yang perlu diperiksa di Amerika. Pastikan kau makan dengan teratur.'

"Hmm, mungkin dari suaminya" tebakku tak peduli. Yah, malah bagus kalau aku akan bebas menggeledah isi rumah ini sampai seminggu ke depan. Ada positifnya juga ya punya suami yang sibuk. Tapi, jika suami si Yein ini sampai pergi ke Amerika untuk bekerja, pasti suaminya punya jabatan yang tinggi di perusahaannya.

Kepala keuangan atau ketua seksi mungkin? Kalau benar maka kaya sekali kehidupan Yein dan suaminya ini. Pantas saja rumah mereka begitu bagus. Aku pun Beranjak dari dapur menuju kamar tidur.

Mulai menggeledah laci dan lemari yang terdapat dalam ruangan itu. Mengambil satu bendel tumpukan kertas dan menaruhnya di kasur. Menyibak berkas-berkas untuk menemukan petunjuk yang ingin kuketahui. Mataku jelalatan membaca tulisan kecil-kecil per lembar.

"Catatan Yein, 4 September." bahkan tanggal lahirnya hanya rentang tiga hari denganku? Ini semakin meyakinkan dugaanku. Bahwa kami memang saudara kembar. Kubalik kertas itu dan kubaca kertas lain dibaliknya.

"Jeon Sehun, Jeon Zelo dan... Xi Luhan. " ejaku yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

Kenapa?

Kenapa tiba-tiba tanganku kaku begini?

Mungkin ketiga orang ini adalah keluarga Yein. Aku bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu dari foto mereka. Jeon Sehun, Presdir Jeon corp, berambut Hitam dan memiliki mata seperti warna malam, sama seperti Yein, Jeon Zelo berambut merah keoranye-an dan bermata ruby, dan terakhir Xi Luhan, berambut Coklat dan bermata violet . Tak salah lagi, ini pasti adalah ayah, kakak, dan ibu Yein.

Tapi, Rasanya diriku juga memang memiliki ciri fisik yang sama seperti Jeon Yein ini. Apa...apa memang sebenarnya aku dan Yein adalah anak kembar? Lalu kenapa kami terpisah?

Aku dengan kehidupanku yang berat ini, sedangkan Yein yang hidup bergelimang harta. Aku yang sebatang kara sejak kecil dan tak tahu siapapun keluargaku, sedangkan Yein dilingkupi sebuah keluarga yang masih lengkap. Kami begitu berbeda. Kenyataan ini menohok ulu hatiku yang paling dalam.

Ya, dulu aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Jimin adalah salah satu teman terdekatku di tempat itu dan kami sudah seperti saudara. Kim Heechul, pengasuh anak-anak panti asuhan itu begitu kejam. Setiap harinya ia selalu menyiksa anak- anak panti yang mendapat penghasilan sedikit.

Ya, setiap harinya kami diperintah untuk menjadi pengemis. Makan pun hanya satu kali sehari dan hanya sebuah sup dan roti yang kami cerna selama kami tinggal. Sama sekali tak sebanding dengan jerih payah kami setiap hari.

Tapi, meskipun begitu pria cantik itu tak pernah berurusan dengan kepolisian walau setiap harinya ia menyiksa anak di bawah umur. Entahlah, mungkin ia memiliki koneksi di kepolisian. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tak terlalu membencinya.

Bahwa...

Ia selalu bercerita kepada anak panti tentang orang tua mereka masing-masing. Seperti Jimin yang Ibunya tewas saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya yang tak mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Ibunya diluar pernikahan. Sampai saat ini Jimin juga tak mau mencari ayahnya yang bajingan itu.

Heechul menceritakannya pada Jimin saat pemuda penyuka eye linear itu bertanya. Dan Jimin memberitahukannya padaku setelahnya. Dan aku, kedua orang tuaku pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkanku setelah menaruh keranjang bayiku dan aku di depan pintu panti asuhan. Ia tak menceritakan bahwa kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal.

Itu menurut kisah yang diceritakan Heechul padaku. Tanggal 1 september. Itupun tanggal dimana aku ditinggalkan di panti asuhan. Maka dari itu, Heechul menjadikannya tanggal ulang tahunku.

Nama Jungkook tanpa marga apapun didepannya ini tertulis pada kertas di keranjang bayiku  
saat aku ditinggalkan di depan panti. Meskipun kisah yang diceritakan Heechul hampir tak ada buktinya, namun semua anak-anak panti percaya pada pria bermata kucing tersebut.

Lalu, mungkin Jeon Sehun, Xi Luhan, Jeon Zelo, dan Jeon Yein adalah keluargaku. Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang tersisihkan tanpa mengetahui siapa keluargaku. Terlunta-lunta menjadi anak jalanan.

Disiksa oleh majikan ular. Mendapat gizi buruk. Sedangkan mereka hidup bergelimang kekayaan yang tak ada habisnya.

Ini tidak adil.

Aku pun diliputi kemarahan yang luar biasa. Rahangku mengeras, gigiku bergemeletukan dan tanganku terkepal. Ingin rasanya aku merobek berkas di tanganku ini. Tapi  
tunggul dulu. Aku akan memastikan jika mereka memang benar keluarga kandungku. Ya, aku harus memastikannya!

Aku mendekati bantal yang ada di kasur itu dan memperhatikannya.

Bantal pertama tak ada.

Bantal kedua...

Mataku membulat begitu menemukan sehelai rontokan rambut berwarna Hitam legam.

Bingo!

Aku harus menelpon Jimin.

.

.

.

.

3 days later.

" Seriously! Ini kamu Jungkook?!" Suara cempreng Jimin menggema di rumah besarku. Ups, maksudku rumah Yein. Tapi akan segera menjadi milikku.

"Gimana? Apa masih ada yang terlihat beda?" Tanyaku dengan suara tidak seberat suara asliku.

Jimin mengangalebar. "Yah!" hardikku padanya yang masih bengong.

"Kamu bahkan lebih pantas memakai itu!" Sahut Jimin sambil mengacungkan jempol atasnya seraya berkedip genit. Tanganku pun langsung melayang keras di kepalanya.

"Maksudmu aku pantas berdandan seperti perempuan?!" Cecarku sambil beranjak menuju cermin. Dan seketika mataku terpukau oleh bayangan yang terpantul di cermin besar tersebut.

Wig Hitam legam yang digelung, sepatu hak berjinjit lima senti, rok span abu-abu agak ketat, jas untuk seorang wanita dan kemeja pink lembut dengan pita kecil bersembunyi di dalam balutan jasku, jepit hitam polos agar merapikan poniku, lip gloss dan maskara yang kupakai, serta sedikit warna pink kuoleskan di kelopak mataku.

Tak lupa dengan kedua pipiku yang kuwarnai sedikit merah‒ errr aku lupa nama kosmetik itu dan yang terakhir bedak kuning langsat yang kububuhkan di wajahku. Wow, aku benar-benar seperti perempuan. Haha oh ya, aku juga memakai payudara sintetis saat ini. Dadaku yang sebenarnya rata jadi menggembung.

Pantas saja Jimin setuju jika lebih baik aku dandan begini. Akunya saja terlihat sangat ughh-kuakui cantik. Tubuhku yang ramping juga menunjang penampilanku menjadi seorang wanita. Tapi aku ini laki-laki! Kenapa bisa secantik ini sih!

Kenyataan ini membuat sisi kejantananku miris.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat uang darimana untuk membeli wig dan payudara sintetis siap pakai itu?" Tanyanya membuatku memutar mata.

"Kau kira berapa jumlah uang yang ada di dompet si Yein ini ha? Seribu won? Huh jangan kau samakan dengan isi dompet kita." jawabku jenuh.

Tentu saja aku membelinya memakai uang di dompet Yein. Mana punya uang aku membeli dua hal itu? Kalau dapat dari maling sih mungkin saja. Yah, meskipun selain wig dan payudara sintetis ini, semuanya sudah ada di lemariYein. Seperti jas, kemeja, sepatu dan kosmetik lain.

Selama tiga hari ini aku juga tinggal di rumah besar ini dan keluar masuk setiap harinya. Terima kasih kepada tas yang ditinggalkan Yein waktu itu yang berisi segala macam peralatan hidupnya. Seperti dompet, kunci rumah, kunci mobil, KTP, SIM dan lain-lain.

Ya, aku akan menjadiYein. Selama tiga hari ini aku mulai belajar meniru kebiasaan Yein. Mulai dari belajar tanda tangannya, cara berjalannya, dan suaranya yang seperti perempuan.

Mengenai cara berjalan dan suaranya, aku mempelajarinya dari video yang kutemukan pada file di laptop Yein. Video itu berisi saat wanita itu masih hidup, bersama suaminya sewaktu dua kekasih ini berlibur ke pantai. Yein dan suaminya bergantian untuk merekamnya saat itu. Aku dibantu Jimin _Hyung_ sewaktu kami belajar meniru kebiasaan Yein.

Apa kalian bertanya apa tujuanku menyamar menjadi Yein? Itu karena...

"Kau sangat persis dengan Yein asli. Dengan begini takkan ada yang mencurigaimu." Jimin berujar seraya mengambil jaketnya. Hendak melangkah pergi dari rumah ini.

"Setelah ini kau ke bank untuk mengambil uang tabungan wanita itu kan?" Tanya Jimin saat tiba di pintu.

Aku pun mengangguk mantap. Ya aku akan mengambil uang di tabungan milik Yein. Itu yang menjadi tujuanku saat ini. "Setelah uang itu ada ditanganku, kita pasti akan menyelamatkan anak-anak panti dari tangan Heechul." suaraku kembali menjadi berat. Intonasi yang kugunakan begitu samar.

Menggambarkan bahwa aku membulatkan tekad untuk meraih tujuanku. Ya, aku akan membeli panti asuhan tersebut dari Heechul, menggunakan uang tabungan ini. Setelah itu, pasti anak-anak panti tidak akan menderita lagi.

"Baiklah, semoga sukses. Bye" Jimin melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan diriku yang masih berkutat dalam pikiranku.

Misi kali ini harus berhasil. Dan jangan sampai kepolisian mencurigai tindakanku yang sudah termasuk perbuatan kriminal. Tapi aku tak peduli. Lakukan dengan hati-hati agar tidak tertangkap kepolisian. Dengan begitu aku takkan dicurigai dan tak akan dijebloskan ke penjara.

Aku pun mulai membereskan baju-baju Yein diatas kasur-yang sebelumnya bingung kupilih. Baju-baju ini terasa lembut ditanganku. Jelas saja. Pasti harganya mahal. Kumasukkan satu-persatu ke dalam lemari pakaian.

Bagus. Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke bank dan mengambil uang tabungan Yein. Setelah aku mendapat uangnya, mungkin aku sudah tak akan menyamar menjadi Yein lagi. Tapi, yah...siapa tahu kalau aku masih butuh uang.

Setelah selesai merapikan baju-baju, aku menutup lemari berkayu jati tersebut. Membalikkan badan menuju pintu kamar, dan dengan cepat tubuhku kaku seketika setelah melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Di sana...

Ada...

"Aku pulang"

Suaranya begitu dingin, tak ada sedikitpun keramahan dalam suaranya, membuatku merinding serta membuatku terpukau. Bukan terpukau akan ketampanannya, melainkan terpukau dengan kehadirannya yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Aura di sekelilingku mendadak menjadi berat. Disana Berdiri Kim Taehyung, suami mendiang Yein.

Bukankah ia akan pulang seminggu lagi? Batinku sambil menatap wajahnya yang datar.

"Kau..."

 _ **To**_

 _ **Baby**_

 _ **Chanwoo/?**_

.

.

.

.

Fiuh~ ANNYEONG MINNASAN/? Eh salah wkwk. Aku balik lagi niiiiiiiiih. Ga ada yg nanyain sih. Haduuuuuh aku buat Fanfic baru lagi-_- buat fanfic ditengah UTS hari pertama. Aduh ya nekat sekali. setelah yang satu aku tinggalkan karna beberapa bulan yang lalu aku ga bisa log in. Entah itu komputernya atau jaringanya. Dan membuatku malas ngelanjutin padahal udah tinggal publis.

Seriusan 'Bangtan Boys, Puasa!' tinggal publish aja, tapi kendalanya yang ada aja-_- Btw ada yang tau Jeong Yein? Si gadis(?) yang mirip si Golden Magnae/? GB baru yang dibawah naungan Woollim Entertainment. Aduh ya dia itu seperti makhluk tuhan yang di copas oleh tuhan menyerupai Jeongguk/? Gakding.

Oke cukup cuap-cuapnya. And Thanks to kalian yang udah review di "Bangtan Boys, Puasa!":

 **ZieTwins, Rin-chan Park, Anoncikiciw, HunHanYeol Fujoshi, Minkook94, Nayaason, Chimscheeks, OhLu BalBal, MinJiSu,** Tiara, Lina, **Outcaaast, Katsushika Arisa, MyNameX** , a, GitARMY, Karina, Katsushika Arisa.

Maaf kalo ada salah penulisan, dan maaf buat kalian nunggu dan ternyata belum lanjut.

Gomawo~~


End file.
